PJO IM'ing
by Cheypielaughs
Summary: The PJO gang is back! And they are  IM'ing! NOT Iris messaging INSTANT messaging Set after TLO and before TLH. Will Annabeth ever catch Percy changing his IM name? Will Nico ever be able to convince everyone that he doesn't drink root beer? Find out!
1. Buddy List

Buddy List

Aquaman – Percy Jackson (A/N: Percy is always changing his name, Annabeth likes Aquaman better )

Wisegirl – Annabeth Chase

Treehugger – Grover Underwood

StollBros – Travis and Conner Stoll

Sam4Eva – Samantha Cahill (A/N: my OC daughter of Apollo :D )

Maimer/Lamer – Clarisse La Rue

BigREDHead – Rachel Elizabeth Dare

GhostKing – Nico di Angelo

LightningPunkStar – Thalia

Blackjack – BlackJack? (A/N: Party Ponies translate what he has to say )


	2. AQUAMAN!

**IM chat **

** August 14 **

**(A/N: I know it's short :P... Sorry it took so long to upload just wanna let u know that *page break* ... which means the IM gets cut off or stops short there ;D... hope ya understand :P)**

U.S. Time

**7:30** Sam**4**Eva: Yea, so I'm in Spain.

**7:30** Aquaman: Spain… EUROPE?

**7:32** Sam**4**Eva: Aquaman? and yes Europe.

**7:33** Aquaman: Annabeth made me change ittt :(

**7:33** Sam**4**Eva: Nice wrk Annabeth :D

***page break***

**8:16** Wisegirl: Thnx :) , but I can't believe ur in Europe get pics of different Greek monuments 4 me =D!

**8:16** Sam**4**eva: I can't believe it either + I already took some pics for u, I'll send them 2 u l8tr =D

***page break***

**9:00** Sam**4**Eva: Grover u there?

**9:00** TreeHugger: Yup, mmm… Spain's coke cans should taste awesome.. :L

**9:01** Sam**4**Eva: TreeHugger? I already got u some of the BEST cans they had ;D When I went to a restaurant to eat and then l8tr started digging around their trash cans…an employee came up to me and asked " What r u doing in there miss?" D:

**9:02** Sam**4**Eva: afta that I looked up at him and his FACIAL expression was so f***** HILARIOUS! I couldn't help cracking up and thinking 'bout u! Ha Ha … He told me to stop digging around but I still got ya the cans Hee hee ;D

**9:05** TreeHugger: Is my name that weird?

**9:06** Sam**4**Eva: ….did I hurt ur feelings?...

**9:07** TreeHugger: Yes.

***page break***


	3. Cuz in Hollywood its all GOOD!

**IM chat **

**August 14 **

U.S. Time ( A.M.)

**12:00** StollBros: "'cuz in HollyyyWoood ... it's all GOOD!"

**12:00 **Sam**4**Eva: WHAT R U GUYS SAYING?

**12:01 **StollBros: Whoops, u weren't supposed to read that…

**12:03** Sam**4**Eva: … Wat is it?

**12:05** StollBros: er… Ashley Tisdale …. If my life wuz a movie…

**12:05** Sam**4**Eva: Physcos.

**12:06** StollBros: Ur such a meanie Sam!

***page break***

**(A/N Sorry this is so short you'll be in a surprise in the next chapter :D)**


	4. Percy get's dissed :D

**IM chat **

** August 15**

**(A/N For those who haven't already guessed 2Kewl4U is Percy :D are u surprised?)**

U.S. Time ( A.M.)

**5:45** 2Kewl4U: U there?

**5:45** Sam**4**Eva: Yea and … wat's up with the name?

**5:46** 2Kewl4U: Annabeths in 'Frisco :D

**5:47** Sam**4**Eva: Wow, r u having soccer's final flashback?

**5:47** 2Kewl4U: ?

**5:48** Sam**4**Eva: 'cause U seem a little desperate to score :D

_Sam__**4**__Eva has logged off_

***page break***

**5:50 ** StollBros: Dude! She just dissed u!

:P

** *page break***

_Sam__**4**__Eva__has logged on_

**7:00 **Aquaman: HAPPY?

**7:00** Sam**4**Eva: :)

_Aquaman has logged off_

***page break***


	5. Your life is over!

**IM chat **

** August 15**

**(A/N Percy and the Stoll brothers are going a little crazy :D)**

U.S. Time (P.M.)

**7:20** Aquaman: Don't let anybody tell U

**7:21 ** StollBros: Ur life is over

**7:21** Aquaman: Be every color that

**7:22** StollBros: U r!

**7:22** Sam**4**Eva: Wat the…!

**7:23** StollBros: "Fuck"

**7:24** Aquaman: Dudes, Ur cussing online…

**7:24** StollBros: …and…?

**7:25** Aquaman: AWESOME! … But I can't Annabeth reads my IM chats :(

**7:26** StollBros: Man, Y R U letting a _girl _run Ur life?

**7:28** Sam**4**Eva: Wat R U guys' talking about _MY_ life is over? + Wats wrong 'bout being a girl?

**7:29** StollBros: Evrything!

**7:29** Aquaman: It's a _song_!

** (A/N "Rush" by Aly and Aj)**

**7:30** StollBros: Physco! *smirk*

** *page break***

**7:35 **Wisegirl: Did Percy change his name to "2Kwel4U"?

**7:35** Sam**4**Eva: *gasp* how did U noes?

**7:36 ** Wisegirl: I have my ways *devilish smirk*

**7:36** Sam**4**Eva: virtual high five!

**7:37** ***high five***

***page break***


	6. Partay Planning :3

**IM chat **

** August 15**

U.S. Time (P.M.)

**7:50 **GhostKing: Blackjack aren't U supposed to be in the stables?

**7:50** Blackjack: Do you see Chiron in the stables?

**7:51** GhostKing: Er, well no.

**7:51** Blackjack: …and…?

**7:52** GhostKing: …and wat?

**7:52** Blackjack: Say Ur sry.

**7:53** GhostKing: WAT! NEVER!

**7:53** Blackjack: :(

**(A/N I just reread the third Percy Jackson book, and I just HAD to make an IM about it the stables thingie :3 )**

** *page break***

**8:00 **Sam**4**Eva: Hey, since I wasn't there could U retell the bathroom story?

**8:00** Maimer/Lamer: So that punks been telling rumors again? Y I outta…

**8:01** Sam**4**Eva: Chillax! I wuz just kidding!

**8:01 ** BigREDHead: Hullo!

**8:03** Maimer/Lamer: RACHEL?

**8:03 ** Sam**4**Eva: RACHEL?

**8:04** BigREDHead: Hi ya guys!

**8:04** Sam**4**Eva: R U in London?

**8:05 ** BigREDHead: *giggle* Yea!

**8:05** Maimer/Lamer: Any who, Prissy's gonna get it :D

**8:06** BigREDHead: Ohh, his present? His b-day is the 18th :)

**8:06** Maimer/Lamer: Wat R U talking 'bout?

**8:07** BigREDHead: … his B-DAY?

**8:10 ** Sam**4**Eva: WAT? I'm in Spain and I'm gonna miss Percy's b-day? D':

**8:10** Maimer/Lamer: R U gonna make it in time?

**8:11 ** BigREDHead: Yep, in fact I'm coming' back tom.

**8:11** Sam**4**Eva: Not me :(

**8:12** Maimer/Lamer: So Rach, wat R U getting Prissy?

**8:13** BigREDHead: dunno…

**8:14** Sam**4**Eva: I noes! How 'bout U guys throw him a surprise b-day par-tay!

**8:14** Maimer/Lamer: But wat will we get Prissy?

**8:16 ** Sam**4**Eva: I noes! Again! (haha) U guys can each get him a shirt describing Ur own personalities :) We'll figure out the details l8tr

**8:16** BigREDHead: Awesome! I'll forward it to evry1 'cept Prissy

**8:17** BigREDHead: er, I meant Percy.

**8:17** Maimer/Lamer: _Sure ya did :3 _

***page break***

**(A/N Ha-ha I find the last line hilarious! Don't U? Anyway I think I deserve a break from fanfiction It will take a little while 4 the next chap. Sry guys I'll make the next chap. more longer! I swear on the River Styx :3!)**


	7. BGFFL! :P

**A/N Hi guys! I am soooooooo srrryyy that I didn't upload recently, I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter, it's gonna be 'bout Percy surprise party I just wanted to clear everything up in this chapter so you guys don't get confused :D. I WOULD ALSO RLY APPRECIATE IF U WOULD MAKE UR REVIEWS MORE THAN "It was good, write more" and "Awesome update!" I would appreciate Ur pros and cons and what u thought about my story. I am HUMAN NOT a Robot! I can't update if I don't have ideas or reviews to help me with the chapters! Ok I'm done buh bye ill update 2day :D ttfn!**

Everything that happened so Far:

Sam my OC is in Europe, but she **is **going to be able to make it to the party. Percy is completely oblivious to the fact Annabeth noes he changed his IM name to "2Kewl4U". Sam, Rachel and

Clarisse have forwarded the details to evry1 'cept Prissy :3. Grover is the host of the par-tay which is being held in some random place (Why is Grover the host of the party U ask? Because

Grover claims he is Percy's 'BGFFL' [Percy's Best Goat Friend For Life]. Grover also invites a bunch of random people to Percy's party. Evry1 made "Percy-Shirts" (You'll figure it out in the next

chap.). **NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT IN IM FORM!**


	8. Shout Out! Authors Note

**(A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been uploading recently the next chapter is still in working order, it will be up this week. I am sorry for any inconvenience. I have also noticed that most of my reviewers are not writing an actual review ex: this is great write more! Or Awesome can't wait for next chapter! I am really glad you guys like my story if you could just tell me which part you liked or what you didn't like. Thanks for reading this! :D)**


	9. Surprise?

**A/N: This is what you've all been waiting for *drum roll* Percy's surprise par-tay!**

"Hey, I just vacuumed; get dirt on it in five minutes and I cut your legs off." Thalia warned

"Alright" Nico grumbled as he, Annabeth and Grover took off their shoes…well only Nico and Annabeth, Grover wiped his hooves on the welcome mat.

"Since when did you become such a neat freak?" Nico muttered

"What was that?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing!"

"Okay, let's start decorating!" Annabeth declared.

**2 Hours later**

"Well, I think we did a pretty good job." Thalia said as she looked around.

The four of them had chipped in their money to rent a dance club for the night. It was now painted completely black (Courtesy of Nico and Thalia: _"Wow, I can't believe we actually agreed on something."_

"_Well like they say great minds think alike." Thalia said and grinned she held out her fist to Nico for a fist bump.)_

Annabeth had hung up a disco ball _("With my help thank you very much" Nico grinned.)_

There was a big table, with a red sheet draped over it; the table was getting overloaded with presents. On the opposite side of the table was a exact duplicate of the same table but this one was filled with refreshments: blue punch, blue chips/ other chips too, blue iced cake 2 layers, cupcakes (guess which color?) pizza, soda and blue cheese for dipping, cups and plates finished off the refreshments. There were 2 and 4 people sofas and some chairs. There was a flat screen TV, with a Wii and games.

Thalia, Annabeth, Nico and Grover stood back and admired their work.

"Well all we have to do is make the guest list." Annabeth said after a long moment of silence.

"I'll do it!" Grover said a little too quickly. Hmmm.

**Half Hour Later (A/N: Annabeth went to go get Percy.)**

"Ding Dong"

"Well, I guess here are the first guests." Grover said a little _too_ excited.

"Wait sec," Thalia said stopping Nico and Grover from going anywhere "so who's the host?" she asked.

"Not me!" Nico and Thalia exclaimed at the same time they both turned to look at Grover.

"Fine I'll do it," he tried to look disappointed but you could tell he was aw-fully excited. "I _am_ Percy's BGFFL." Grover finished.

"His WHAT?" Nico exclaimed.

Grover sighed; he looked like he already had this conversation a million of times before.

"Best Goat Friend For Life."

"Oh."

"Ding Dong!"

"Alright, alright." Nico grumbled.

When he opened the door all his friends piled in … and a few strangers… What the heck? Nico thought as he looked at the NOT-Nico-Thalia-Grover-Annabeth-Percy's friends.

"Who're you?" he asked.

The strangers looked at him and blinked all simultaneously. Really freaky. Suddenly a tall guy came forward and said "Hi, I'm Jack is this not" he looked down at the slip of paper in his hand "3140 Creel Side avenue club?"

"Yea, but." Suddenly realization hit him. Grover! He was in charge of the guest list he must have invited them! Nico looked at the strangers and shrugged, a few extra guests wouldn't make a difference so he invited them in.

Suddenly, Thalia came out of nowhere, "Where are Percy and Annabeth?" she asked "She was supposed to bring Percy!"

Nico looked half annoyed and half irritated.

"How would _I_ know, I'm not a stalker. Why don't you go ask Mr. I'll-invite-a-few-strangers-for-the-heck-of-it?"

Thalia gave him a dirty look and was about to make a smartass comment when the doorbell rang.

"Hide!" Thalia hissed.

Everyone scrambled away to go get a good hiding spot that and Thalia looked pretty darn scary. Thalia strode up to the door and looked back she held up her three fingers and mouthed One, two, three! Thalia flung open the door and everyone yelled "Surprise!"

"Uh, hi?" a random pizza guy said.

"Who're you?" Thalia snapped clearly annoyed.

Suddenly the random pizza guy named Matt started to blush a deep crimson. (Ohhhh looks like some one likes Thalia.)

"Well?" Her patience was clearly running thin.

"Oh, well, I, err you see I delivered the pizza's but you forgot to pay me."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?"

Thalia reached in her back jean pocket and pulled out a twenty. A ripped, faded, crumpled twenty at that. Then she slapped it into his open palm. Finally she slammed the door into his face.

"Now that I think about it…" Nico said taking a few steps back "this party room doesn't look perfect."

Thalia looked at Nico with a look of disgust, "Haven't you heard? Perfect is overrated."

"Ding Dong" (You can prah-baly guess what that is.)

"Hide!"

"Alright" Thalia muttered "this better be Percy and Annabeth."

She took a deep breath and once again flung open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

**A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter! I know this chapter was Laugh Out Loud funny so don't try to deny it! The next chapter is still under working order it'll be a long wait. Review, Favorite, add to Story Alerts and all that other fanfictiony stuff! Ttfn (Ta Ta For Now!)**


	10. Sorry! Authors Note

**I'm so sorry for not uploading lately! It is summer vacation after all the next chap will be a tad bit different then the other chapters. I hope to get this chapter on before school starts again (Thursday September 8) I promise you won't be disappointed ;)**


	11. Protect Me Jack! Protect Me!

When Thalia opened the door there stood a dark figure dripping wet in…. bright yellow ducky pajamas. Lightning flashed illuminating everything outside.

"Aaaaahhaaaa!" everyone screamed.

All you could see was his bright sea green eyes, and then the figure grew another head! A blonde curly head!

"Aaaaahhaaaa!" everyone screamed in terror.

"He ate Annabeth!"

"No, it's a Hydra!"

Then some psycho bleated out a laugh "Hahaha! He's wearing ducky pajamas!"

Some other moron said "Hey, yellows my favorite color!" Everyone turned to stare at him… they turned around to face the monster thingy again.

"Ah… hey are you guy's okay it's just me and Percy." Said a girls voice

Both of them came into view. Percy looked like he just died and came out of his early grave. You know like halfway decayed and maggots stuffed in your nostrils and sticking out of your eye sockets stuck in-between your teeth and pouring out of your ears. Forget the maggots, he looked like any "normal" demigod would getting forced out of bed by Annabeth.

"Man it's nice to know you like my pjs so much Grover." Said Percy coldly glaring at Grover, oh! If looks could kill, behind Percy stood Annabeth with a crazed smirk and a psychotic glint in her gray eyes.

"Hey it's Percy and Annabeth!" Conner said popping out from behind the sofa.

"No shit Sherlock." Said Travis appearing out of nowhere with a pillow over his head.

"Let's Par-tay!"

**Par-taying!**

"Hey! Who put on Rebecca Black?" shouted Thalia

"I did" said Grover looking hurt

Thalia ignored the look of hurt on his face and said in disgust "I should have known."

**At the Food table:**

"Domino's Pizza lies! This cheese is NOT blue!" yelled Percy angrily throwing the little cheese carton on the floor splattering Nico with it.

"Percy you know they don't literally mean BLUE cheese right? That's just the name of the cheese." Annabeth said calmly (KNOW-it-all!)

"Yeah," said Percy nervously wiping his hands on the table cloth "I knew that haha."

An angry Nico looked really pissed off as he shouted "This shirt cost 500 bucks!" (**A/N: Don't ask me where he got the money from.)**

"Hey Perce lets go bomb that Jack dude with paintballs." Said Conner as he let one paintball go, it hit Grover's butt.

"Hey! Stop harassing my tush!" yelled Grover

Then somebody (by the name of Jack) cranked up the music on "Friday" by Rebecca Black just as he did this… the lights went out.

Then somebody let out a high girly squeaky laugh as they bleated out "Hahahaha its bloody Mary!" (It's probably Grover.)

Then from the window you could see lightning flashing outside, emitting another scream from the same person.

"Protect me Jack! Protect me!" squealed Grover as he latched onto an arm closest to him, it was big with biceps, triceps and … soft skin?

Just as the light went out it came back on again. Then Grover looked over to his right but instead of seeing Jack, Grover saw… CLARISSE! Then he let go as if she had burned him he ran away and started to scream bloody murder.

"Goat boy never knew you were you were scaredy cat! Hahahahaha! Get it?" Clarisse looked around the room as her laughter seized to a more forced one. "Anyone? Get it?"

"Yeah," said Thalia smirking "It was so funny we forgot to laugh."

Just as Thalia said this EVERYONE laughed (weird huh?)

Grover came running around the room, just as Clarisse grabbed him and shouted in his face "My name is NOT JACK! Got it Goat Boy?"

Grover nodded frantically as he tried to run away again. As Grover got away from Clarisse he managed to run into Thalia, _oh just my luck_ Grover sighed "What?"

"Change the music!"

Before the song came on the door burst open and a _very _familiar voice called out "Wait!" Then as if someone had hit the pause button everyone froze,

"It's Sam!"

Indeed it was Sam, her black hair just a little shoulders with her bangs clipped back on the right side her hazel eyes sparkle tinged with green around the irises (**A/N: This is how I look ;D**)

"Guys!" she squealed running to greet them all. "It's been so long!"

**Okay after Intros:**

"Let's do Karaoke!" a random stranger shouted out.

"Yeah!" cheered everyone.

"I'll do an iPod shuffle," Sam took out her black IPod classic (**A/N: OMG she stole my IPOD! JK**) and clicked shuffle "so first we have Shades by Sterling Knight I'll go first without the rap."

Sam went onto the middle of the stage and someone threw the mic to her.

_No you can't see me  
>No you can't be me<br>Yeah, I'm on my game  
>That's right I'm in my shades<br>See the camera's flashing  
>In the party and it's time for action<br>You're the main attraction  
>Hey, in my shades<em>

_Pull up in the spot, looking hot, everybody knows  
>Don't got no stress, my haircuts fresh<br>Looking fly in my fancy clothes  
>Yeah, they want to take my picture<br>Watch out those lights will get ya  
>And they're calling your name<br>That's when I put on my frames_

_I tell them watch me now  
>Little Mama how you like me now<br>Get on the dance floor  
>We can work it out<br>And bring this whole place down  
>Better stand up hands up<br>B-boy and my stance like yeah what  
>So get on the floor, show what you came here for<em>

_No you can't see me  
>No you can't be me<br>Yeah, I'm on my game  
>That's right I'm in my shades<br>See the camera's flashing  
>In the party and it's time for action<br>You're the main attraction  
>Hey, in my shades<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/sterling_ ]___

_No you can't see me(can't see me, yea)  
>No you can't be me<br>Yeah, I'm on my game  
>That's right I'm in my shades<br>See the camera's flashing  
>In the party and it's time for action<br>You're the main attraction  
>Hey, in my shades<em>

_No you can't see me(oh)  
>No you can't be me( be me)<br>Yeah, I'm on my game  
>That's right I'm in my shades<br>See the camera's flashing  
>In the party and it's time for action<br>You're the main attraction  
>Hey, in my shades<em>

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_One more time?_

"Woo Hoo!" There were a bunch of catcalls and wolf whistles, Sam just blew a kiss to the crowd like she did this all the time.

"Okay so next its Percy!"

"Me?" he asked incredulous he looked like he did at Circe's island, small, caged, and shifty eyed.

"Yeah, Birthday boys turn! You're going to sing 'Just the Girl' by the Click Five."

Before Percy could protest the microphone was shoved into his hands.

"Um, alright then." Percy shuffled up to the stage and began to sing the song.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>She pushed me in the pool  
>At our last school reunion<br>She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter<br>Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>'cause she's bittersweet<br>She knocks me off of my feet  
>And I can't help myself<br>I don't want anyone else  
>She's a mystery<br>She's too much for me  
>But I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret  
>For more than an hour<br>She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
>And the more she ignores me<br>The more I adore her  
>What can I do?<br>I'd do anything for her_

_[Chorus]_

_And when she sees it's me  
>On her caller ID<br>She won't pick up the phone  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>Cause every word she's ever said<br>Is still ringin' in my head  
>Still ringin' in my head<em>

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>Knows just what to say  
>So my whole day is ruined<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

_Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>She's just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl I'm lookin' for!_

While Percy was singing he was looking straight at Annabeth. After he finished he grinned and hopped off the stage and looked her right in the eyes and kissed her smack dab on the lips. Everyone cheered but both of them were lost in their own little world. After they broke apart Percy leaned his forehead on hers and whispered singed "You're just the girl I'm looking for." This really was THE best birthday ever.

Annabeth grinned and pinched his cheek "You're so clichéd Seaweed Brain."

"Alright, alright break it up lovebirds. Get a room!" squealed Sam oh how she LOVED Percabeth :D.

"Let's have Thalia next and sing 'Picture to Burn' by Taylor Swift."

Thalia rolled her eyes and snatched the mic out of Sam's hands.

Thalia didn't even say anything and just dove straight in to the song.

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
>I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me<br>So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
>That's fine; I'll tell mine your gay, and by the way...<em>

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
>You're a redneck heartbreak<br>Who's really bad at lying  
>So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn._

_There's no time for tears  
>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<br>There's nothing stopping me  
>From goin' out with all of your best friends.<br>And if you come around  
>Saying sorry to me<br>My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
>You're a redneck heartbreak<br>Who's really bad at lying  
>So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn._

_And if you're missing me  
>You better keep it to yourself<br>Cuz coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health<em>

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
>You're a redneck heartbreak<br>Who's really bad at lying  
>So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time<br>In case you haven't heard_

_I really really hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
>You're a redneck heartbreak<br>Who's really bad at lying  
>So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
>you're just another picture to burn<br>Baby, burn...  
><em> 

After Thalia finished her song there was complete silence broken by Nico who yelled "Wow! You sound like a pro!"

Everyone then started to clap and whistled like crazy Thalia smirked and tossed the microphone back to Sam who caught it just as defiantly. _  
><em>"Next we have the song 'Thug Story' by Taylor Swift." Conner and Travis you're up!"

_I'm like 8 foot 4, blond hair to the floor  
>you shorties never thought I dreamed about<br>rapping hardcore_

_no I ain't got a gun  
>no I never really been in a club<br>still live with my parents  
>but I'm still a thug<em>

_i'm so gansta you can find me baking cookies at night  
>you out clubbing, well I just made caramel delight t swift and t pain<br>rappin on the same track  
>it's a thug story, tell me can you handle that<em>

_I had a dream last night I had high-top Nike  
>I had diamonds in my mouth, and diamonds on my mic<br>by the time I woke I was singing "I'M ON A BOOOOAAT"_

_cuz I'm a singer turned rapper  
>shorty I'm a make ya<br>straight to the top, yo  
>shorty I'ma take ya<em>

_you can call me T Sweezy now I'm a rap star  
>it's a thug story now tell 'em who you are<em>

_singer turned gangsta  
>you don't wanna fight me<br>straight to the top  
>in my extra small white tee<em>

_t swift and t pain all up on the same track  
>it's a thug story now can you get with that<em>

_what! what! I knit sweaters yo!  
>what! what! don't test me [bleep]<em>

_hey hold on, hold on I didn't even say anything  
>WHAT?<br>I said "yo"  
>YUP<br>you guys bleeped me and I didn't even say anything  
>I didn't even swear<br>SHE DIDN"T EVEN SWEAR  
>hello?<br>Ugghhh!_

When the song finished EVERYONE said "What?" at the end and laughed. The Stoll brothers were something else. Even though they didn't get the 'Stoll', 'Stole' Sons of Hermes joke.

"Next it's me and Grover with the song 'Not your Birthday' by Allstar weekend." announced Sam.

_Every clock is ticking faster  
>Taking trips around the sun<br>Another year, another chapter  
>5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1<em>

_Drop your calls, lose your keys  
>Before the night is gone<br>Get yourself out your seat  
>Oh, oh<em>

_Quit complaining, move your feet  
>Until the break of dawn<br>'Cause nobody really cares about  
>The day that you were born<em>

_Except for everyone who ruins your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This song's for anyone who is having the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<em>

_Oh-o-oh  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's not your birthday  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>

_Oh-o-oh  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's not your birthday  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Oh-o-oh_

_Take a moment of the good life  
>Chase it down until you fall<br>365 nights  
>Why just one if we can have them all?<em>

_Drop your calls, lose your keys  
>Before the night is gone<br>Get yourself out your seat  
>Oh, oh<em>

_Clap your hands, move your feet  
>Until the break of dawn<br>'Cause nobody really cares about  
>The day that you were born<em>

_This song's for everyone who ruins your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This song's for anyone who is having the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<em>

_Oh-o-oh  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's not your birthday  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Oh-o-oh_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>Like it's not your birthday<br>Party like it's not. party like it's not  
>Oh-o-oh<em>

_Okay, let's lose control  
>I wanna see everybody on the floor<br>Well, go and send your invitations  
>Do it now 'cause time is wastin'<em>

_Life is tough, so loosen up  
>DJ, turn that weekend up<br>Get down, get loud, everybody stand up  
>Everybody go nuts, throw your hands up<em>

_Okay, check it out, here's the plan  
>We gonna dance 'til we cannot stand<br>Move your feet to every beat  
>Oh crap, bring it back, put it on repeat<em>

_When the crowd goes wild then you know it's on  
>If you wanna party then here's your song<br>It's alright, it's okay  
>It's not even my birthday<em>

_Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's not your birthday  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Oh-o-oh  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>

_This song's for everyone who ruins your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This song's for anyone who is having the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Oh-o-oh_

_(Like it's not your birthday)  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>(Like it's not your birthday)  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Oh-o-oh_

_(Like it's not your birthday)  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>(Like it's not your birthday)  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Oh-o-oh_

Every single demigod and the 'few' extra guests, had started to sing along and dance and go absolutely crazy even Percy even though it _was_ his birthday.

**After Party:**

The whole place was ruined like an-awesome-party-just-took-place-here-and-some-people-are-passed-out-on-the-floor.

Percy grinned this really WAS THE party to be at and the kiss Annabeth and he had shared? This was the epicest party to go down in history of parties.

**A/N: Hope you LOVED this chapter; I made it X-TRA long for making you guys wait for it for so long. Next chaps an IM oh and don't forget to bring your blankies and milk bottles! Mwahahahahahahah! I'm so evil! - Cheypielaughs**


	12. Want Your Milk Bottle?

**Authors Note: So sorry I haven't been uploading lately. It's because my reagents are coming up you know there coming in June. So got to study, study! Anyhow here's another chappy! **

**January 2**

Percy groaned. It was winter vacation and his mom had forgotten to turn off the alarm on his clock. Again. He grinned remembering yesterday. They had all celebrated New Years in his apartment and the make out session with Annabeth in his broom closet hadn't been so bad, although something kept poking him in the ribs. Now _that_ was uncomfortable. _ Well, _he thought_ might as well check if I have any new messages. _He got up, stretched, showered and made himself some Froot Loops for breakfast. Percy logged on writing his email and password. It was a really odd sight. Percy practically a man was sitting in his boxers eating Froot Loops like a five year old shoveling cereal into his mouth (not to mention he looked hot shirtless, I mean _look _at that six pack… *drool* wha…? Oh yeah! The story whoops…)

**Inbox: 1 New Message Pending!**

_Click!_

It was from Thalia and it said:

U.S. Time (A.M.)

**6:05** LightningPunkStar: Awwww does ickle wickle Pwercy want his milk bottle? 8D

Percy's mouth went agape and some milk dribbled down his chin.

**6:05**_ What?_ He replayed seeing that she was online.

**6:07** LightningPunkStar: wow U madd dumb Seaweed Brain.

**6:07** _Don't call me that!_ Percy wrote back typing furiously.

_Ping! _It was a signal that alerted him to tell that another person had just joined the conversation.

**6:10 **GhostKing**:** Nice Thals :D

**6:11**_ WTF R U guys talking about? _Percy's fingers flew across the keyboard his brows furrowing together in confusion.

**6:12** GhostKing: Perce I think ur brain must be still clogged up from ur heated lip lock with Annabeth *wiggles eyebrows* :J

**6:12** LightningPunkStar: NOW u notice. Ur such a dumbass.

**6:13** GhostKing: but ya still 3 me

**6:14**_ tell me what U guys R talking about!_

**6:15** GhostKing: Should we tell him?

**6:15** LightningPunkStar: dunno. Should we? 8)

**6:17**_ YES! _Percy wrote, punching in the letters. He spelled it out in his head Y-E-S.

**6:18** GhostKing: 4 words.

**6:18** LightningPunkStar: look at Ur username.

Percy shoveled another spoonful of Froot Loops in his mouth as he read the two new texts. His eyes shifted over to his username looking at his previous sent messages.

"PFFFFTTTTT!"

Percy sprayed his computer screen with milk and cereal. Instead of "Aquaman" his username had been changed to "ISuckMyThumb."

"NO I DON'T!" Percy yelled jumping up from his seat sending his chair toppling back. His outburst was then followed by a very colorful set of profanities.

"Perseus!" his mother yelled. "Watch your tongue young man or I won't hesitate to wash your mouth with soup!"

He automatically shut his mouth. His mouth still tasted of jasmine from last time. Percy shuddered. _Woman,_ he thought _you can't live with them and can't live without them._

He slumped back into his chair and started to type to his so called BGFFLs- no wait thatr was only Grover- his so called _BFFLs._

**6:22** ISuckMyThumb: I do NOT!

**6:22** GhostKing: took U long enough to write back. Having ur tantrums again?

**6:23** ISuckMyThumb: NO!

**6:23** LightningPunkStar: hey Nico betch ya 20 drachmas his mom washed his mouth with soap.

**6:24** GhostKing: Deal.

**6:24** ISuckMyThumb: First off my mom did NOWAYINHADES wash my mouth with soap-

**6:25** GhostKing: Ha! U owe me 20 drachmas!

**6:25** LightningPunkStar: STFU

**6:27** ISuckMyThumb: I DID NOT THROW A TRANTRUM, NOR DID MY MOM WASH MY MOUTH WITH SOAP, AND I SRISLY DO NOT SUCK MY THUMB!

**6:28** LightningPunkStar: … um k?...

**6:28** GhostKing: well know ur throwing a trantrum 8D

**6:30** ISuckMyThumb: Go to Hades.

**6:30** GhostKing: Been there, done that and came back again :J

**6:31** ISuckMyThumb: fuck you.

**6:31** GhostKing: Man that was not G at all.

**6:32** LightningPunkStar: Yup.

Percy ignored their jabs and went to account setting to change his username back to "Aquaman."

**6:34** Aquaman: WTH R U talking about? I am G and I swag better than anyone else!

**6:35** GhostKing: I'm sry bro, but I swag better than u.

**6:35** Aquaman: uh no U-

**6:36** LightningPunkStar: actually he does.

**6:37** GhostKing: WHAT?

**6:37** Aquaman: WHAT?

**6:38** LightingPunkStar: I said it.

**6:39** Aquaman: no actually U wrote it.

**6:40** GhostKing: nevermind that! Continue Thals.

**6:40** LightingPunkStar: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted Nico swags better than Perce.

**6:41** GhostKing: Thanks! :D

**6:41** LightningPunkStar: welcome.

**6:42** Aquaman: don't virtually make out now or I'll be forced to puke.

**6:43** LightningPunkStar: *kiss*

**6:43** GhostKing: awww thanks babe *kiss back*

**6:44** Aquaman: *upchucks all his Froot Loops*

_Fin._


End file.
